


{Kose. Hygge. Gezel.} Lig.

by TheInternationalAffair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Languages and Linguistics, germanic languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternationalAffair/pseuds/TheInternationalAffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of discourse between Norway, Netherlands, and a very awkward and not-too-hyggelig Denmark (Wait, what? Well, you’ll have to read and see!). Some linguistics and cultural zeitgeist trigger most of the heat in this argument. Slight language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Kose. Hygge. Gezel.} Lig.

**Author's Note:**

> Also a Tumblr fic. Untranslatable words are really fascinating, and it just so happens that these three countries in particular have one of those words (at the very least).
> 
> Linguistics notes on the bottom.  
> -TIA/Megu

There are some arguments that Denmark can win, and some he can’t. Some arguments he can defend, other arguments he can defeat, and even more arguments he can have. 

Denmark is, in essence, a man of discourse. Loud discourse, pointless discourse, pointed discourse, you name it.

But there is no existence of one thing without its opposite, and thus discourse cannot exist without silence.

And when Denmark cannot be a man of discourse, he chooses to be a man of silence, quietly observing his two (usually quieter) friends being while he traces the bottom of his drink with a spoon.

He has heard this argument many, many times, and is simply waiting at this point for his role to come in. 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about," Norway deadpans, "You can ask anyone from my place and I  _guarantee_ you it is pretty much the same thing, if not better.”“

“ _Koselig_  is just cozy. Even sounds like it. Throw it through the damn Google Translate. Not hard.” Netherlands is reclined and satisfied in his seat, never even moving his neck as he speaks. 

"Since when can you trust Google Translate for anything?" retorts Norway with a lazy twiddle of a fork, "I’m sure if you put your  _gezellig_  in there it’d spit out the same thing.” 

"Then why doesn’t your little word have a Wikipedia entry?" inquires Netherlands, getting up only to sip more of his coffee before returning to his previous position.

"And Wikipedia is also a reliable source of infomation?"

"God damn it, Noor—Den!"

Cue role. Denmark looks up from the lace tablecloth he is playing with.

"What?" he replies wittily, paying more attention to the redwood lining the walls than the bickering companions before him. 

"Name something," demands Norway. He snaps his fingers twice, cuing Netherlands to add, "Something that you think is heartwarming. Or whatever the hell they say in English."

Denmark rolls his eyes, but agrees to it. “Sure… just give me time to think of it.” 

They gave him time. (For their bossiness and, as Germany would put it, their  _Schadenfreude_ at Denmark’s expense, Norway and Netherlands were surprisingly accommodating at times.)

After some thought, Denmark finally proposes, “Me inviting you two over for coffee.”

“ _Gezellig._ ”

“ _Koselig.”_

 _“_ Self-referential.” Netherlands ends the discussion and gestures at Denmark for a better “example.” 

"Fine, fine," replies Denmark, two sets of pale eyes staring upon him.

This time, Denmark looks around the room for a little assistance. The icy windows and the fireplace behind Norway and Netherlands’ seats are a good idea, but the answer is too simple. Plush leather chairs, floral-patterned carpet, and porcelain cups—even the air, which was at the perfect degree of toasty, would resolve nothing. 

"Belgium," offers Denmark sarcastically. Netherlands looks as if he might punch him (Denmark knows he won’t. Not too hard.)

"Still  _gezellig,_ " grumbles Netherlands.

“ _Koselig_ , I guess,” is Norway’s dismissive reply.

"Fine," says Denmark, nearing defeat, "You."

"You’re not even trying," points out Norway.

"It’s not even going anywhere and it won’t! Can’t you just accept that both words are close enough?"

"We have, Den—It’s the question of who tops the margin," Netherlands explains with one more dainty sip of his drink. 

"Okay, okay, then. In that case, why don’t you just take my word and both use it? Solve everything!  _Hygge_ _!_ There!” Denmark decides, prompting the two other nations to glance at each other. 

"No," they said in unison. 

"Why not?" 

"Sounds stupid," counters Netherlands, while Norway sneers, "Are we forgetting why _bokmal_  and  _nynorsk_ happened in the first place?”

"Very funny, Netherlands," replies Denmark wryly, matching the taller nation’s expression with an extra wink, "And Nor—dude, not okay."

"It’s at least 150 years in the past," Norway defends, "You’re clearly over it by now." 

Denmark chuckles and pours himself another cup of coffee. “Of course, of course, I was kidding!"

Suddenly, Denmark pauses mid-pour and smiles mischievously.

"Say, buddies. You know what you two are?”

"What?"

With a grin, Denmark whispers, “ _Hyggelig._ ”

At first, Denmark’s statement is met with two hard, cold judgemental stares. Then realization. 

Suddenly, the room is filled with the sound of laughter and the musky, warm scent of cigars as  _koselig_ smiles,  _gezillig_ friends, and  _hyggelig_ moments, and the sensation in their hearts that not even the better word of the three could describe.

All they know is that they are together, happy, and comfortable in each other’s company and their own seats. The coffee is still warm, the windows are dusted with frost and the whispers of winter outside, and the banter, naturally, is loud and playful. 

And yet again, what else can anyone expect from not one, but three men of discourse? 

**Author's Note:**

> LINGUISTICS NOTES
> 
> As far as I’m aware, there doesn’t seem to be many words similar to "koselig" (in Norwegian) and "gezellig" (in Dutch) in other languages that covers the same scope as these two words. Wikipedia says (Read: CORRECT ME) "hygge" from Danish is very close as is German’s ”Gemütlichkeit,” though the German word isn’t as broad in scope. For some reason, “koselig” is hardly mentioned (I honestly don’t know why.) More research tells me that all three of these words are very, very, very, very similar. I would imagine similar words in Icelandic or Swedish, but apparently not English.


End file.
